Your Safe Now, My Dear Tsuna
by mangalover123blue
Summary: Tsuna was taken at the age of 3, he was brought to a lab and had experiments done on him, that was until he was saved! The people that saved him was the Vongola family, so now in his new life, he must take on Bombs, Pineapples, Illusions, Tonfas, Flams, Puberty...Oh My! Parrings 692718 yes it's a threesome ladies! Also little bits of 8059.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the family!

( my thoughts )_, just thoughts_

A boy was floating, floating in a tank, he was tied up with cotton wrap, it also wrapped around his body and around the tubes that stuck out of him back, he has a breathing mask on that was surround by his long brown hair witch is spiky on top.

"_will I ever leave this place"_

The boy thought, as he slowly opened his eyes and watched the people that took him run around.

"_I want to leave i really hate it here"_

The boy thought as he began to cry, but no one cared because he had no one left the he slowly cried himself to sleep

*_FLASHBACK*_

_" Tsuna " a woman yelled as she picked him up and started to run, Tsuna saw a man behind them the man lifted his hand and then BANG the woman fell down as she screamed in pain. " Get away from my wife " a man yelled as he ran at the other man._

_ " Sorry no can do " the man said before BANG, the nice man fell "nooo" screamed the woman. The man turned and walked over to us, " hand him over " the man said with a smirk, " n-no " the woman said as she hugged the boy closer, " wrong answer " the man said before he slowly lifted up his arm, the woman turned her head over to the boy and whispered into his ear " mommy and daddy will always love you" right before BANG his mommy fell limp. " m-mommy d-daddy " Tsuna cried as the man picked him up and said " we finally have you " then everything went dark._

_*END OF_ FLASHBACK*

BANG, Tsuna's eyes shot open and he saw the men who took him fall, he also saw me he never saw before one had blonde hair and one with pink hair, and one with a tall hat who has a sword, and one with light green hair, and one with pineapple hair, and one with gravity defining brownish blonde hair. The ones he never saw before walked over to the tank.

"_ will you help me __please"_

The boy thought but they could here, they looked surprised

_"please i really hate it here"_

The boy thought, but this time the one with the brownish blonde hair said "yes but what is your name"

" Tsuna"

He thought as he slowly started to fall a sleep, but before he did, he heard a crash and than a another one before he started to fall but was caught by someone, he opened his eyes and saw the man with the pineapple hair, so he smiled and fell asleep.

*_GIOTTO'S POV*_

Giotto watched as Tsuna fell and Daemon caught him " how old do you think he is " Giotto asked as he looked and the small boy in Daemon's arms " cant tell " was all knuckle said " he looks like you Giotto " Lampo said, " woah he dose " Asari said with a grin, after they heard that the all crowded around Daemon to look at the boy, well besides Alaude who just looked at the boys face. When Giotto saw his face he just said " wow " " so what are we gonna do with him Giotto " G asked " i'm going to adopt him " Giotto said, they all looked at him " well we cant just leave him " Giotto said, Alaude took off his jacket and walked over to the boy in Demon's arms and wrapped him up in it and took him and started walking to the exit, he seemed to see the boy was cold, they looked at Alaude in surprise well besides Daemon who was smirking. _" Welcome to the family Tsuna " _Giotto thought

*_IN THE CAR ALAUDE'S POV_

Alaude was siting by the window with the herbivore (Tsuna) in his arms and with the other herbivore (Lampo) siting by him and the pineapple (Daemon) on the other side of Lampo, the pineapple ( Daemon)who was flirting with the carnivore (Giotto) witch was makeing the other herbivore (G) yell and the herbivore (Asari) try to settle him down, Alaude was about to snap when he felt the little herbivore (Tsuna) move.

He looked down and saw the little herbivore (Tsuna) smiling at him. " the herbivores awake " Alaude said, witch made all of them stop what they were doing and look at Alaude and Tsuna. " Hi Tsuna my name is Giotto and these are my friends" Giotto said " nufufufu hello little one my name is Daemon " Daemon said " I'm Lampo " Lampo said " hello my name is Asari" Asari said with a big smile, " I'm G " G said, " Hn I'm Alaude " Alaude said, " hi " Tsuna said with a cute smile, " _so cute " _they all thought.

The sun flashed in Tsuna's eyes " what is that " Tsuna asked as he covered his eyes, they under stood why he did not know so they answered " thats the sun " " the sun " Tsuna said with a smile. The whole car ride Tsuna would ask what things are and they would all answer when they finally got to the hotel they got out of the car, " ok lampo, Asari, and G will share one room and Alaude, Daemon, Tsuna,and me in another room ok" Giotto said, they nodded " we have to get up at 5:30 so we can make the plane at 7:00 ok so lets go" Giotto said as he started to walk inside, Alaude picked up Tsuna and followed them into the hotel.

*IN THE HOTEL ROOM WITH GIOTTO, ALAUDE, DAEMON, TSUNA'S POV*_  
_

" So Tsuna who do you want to sleep with " Giotto asked " ummm all of you " Tsuna said happily " _i want to __because i like you all and you guys are nice " _Tsuna thought " nufufufu that can be arranged" Daemon said as he used his illusions to make the three beds in the room come together, "ok guys lets head to sleep" Giotto said as he laid down next to Tsuna who was now laying by Alaude, Daemon laid on the other side of Giotto, they all soon fell asleep.

*_IN THE ROOM WITH LAMPO, ASARI, AND G*__  
_

Lampo is sleeping when G and Asari are...wait for it...wait... they are making out. XD

**Ok guys what do you think i hope u all like it go easy on me my ****first time posting my writing if u like there will be another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the rest of the family

Me: Hello my dear readers, im sorry about how i spelled the names wrong, i-i really am -cries-  
Tsuna: hey, its ok  
me: no its not, i fail  
tsuna: what am i gonna do with her,... ok khr dose not belong to her but the story plot sorta does...did i do that right?  
me: -is sulking-  
tsuna: oh and the voting was counted well there was not that much to count soo its a threesome...oh dear god -also sulks-  
O_H WITH THE STORY_

It was 6:30 in the morning and somehow, i really don't know how, Giotto was laying half way on a couch and Daemon was sleeping up side down on a chair, Tsuna has laying on top of alaude and was drooling a little bit, then the alarm went off witch made Giotto fall of the couch and made Tsuna jolt awake and nee Alaude in the balls, now that seemed to wake Alaude up.

" Huh what time is it" Giotto said as he sat back up, Alaude looked at the clock, not showing them the in he was in, when he saw the time his eyes went wide.

"Its 6:32" Alaude said.

" WHAT" Giotto yelled as Alaude, Daemon, and himself, get up and start packing like they were all crazy and on drugs, ((well not Alaude)).

" I thought you set the alarm Daemon!" Giotto yelled.

" I did set it" Daemon said as he and Giotto ran to go wake Lambo, Asari, Knuckle, and G.

From the room you could hear shouts and things crashing, then the door opened and Tsuna saw that G had little marks on his neck, and G's shirt was halfway on, Knuckle had Lampo over his shoulder, and lampo was still sleep.

" Lets go, Lets go" Giotto said, when he said that Daemon grabs Tsuna and bolts out the door, with the rest following. They get to the car and G yells at the driver telling him to hurry up and get to the airport as fast as he can, they reach the airport at 6:50, they get on there plane and rest.

**- They are now in Italy and in front of the mansion-**

"Here we are Tsuna, your new home" Giotto says as he smiles brightly at Tsuna, Tsuna looks at Giotto and smiles back.

" My home" Tsuna says, they get inside right when there is an explosion, witch makes tsuna hide behind Alaude, and when the smoke clears they see Mukuro, Hibari, and Gokudera fighting and Yamamoto trying to make them stop and Chrome trying not to get hurt in, and Ryohie just yelled 'extreme '.

" WHAT IS GOING ON" Giotto yelled, all of them froze and looked at them, the first one to move was chrome when she ran and hugged Daemon.

"Daddy" she cried, Daemon patted her back and smiled, then picked her up.

" Ok why are you all fighting " Giotto asked, when he said that they all started talking at once.

" Ok chrome would you please tell us why they were fighting" Daemon asked.

" Um well they were fighting over who was cooler " chrome said, that made Giotto snap.

" SO THAT IS THE REASON WHY YOU WERE FIGHTING YOU A-" Giottowas cut off because he heard Tsuna whimper, he looked at tsuna and saw him trembling and holding onto Alaude's shirt.

"OH tsuna i didn't mean to scare you" Giotto said as he picked Tsuna up, Tsuna looked at Giotto.

"I-its f-fine" he said. All of the kids were looking at Tsuna.

" Who is that " Mukuro asked.

" Oh yeah, this is Tsuna, he is your new brother, so be nice to him, so introduce yourselves" Giotto said.

" H-hello im c-chrome" Chrome said.

"HI IM RYOHIE" Ryohie yelled.

" Kufufu im mukuro" Mukuro said.

"hn Hibari" Hibari said.

" Im Gokudera" Gokudera said, then the last kid.

" Hi im Yamamoto" Yamamoto said, As the kids said there names tsuna looked at them when they were done tsuna said with a cute smile.

" Hello its nice to meet you all"

"OK i need you guys to keep an eye on him while we go set stuff ready for him ok" Giotto said.

"Ok" they all said (( well not Hibari and Mukuro)).

" Good be nice to him" giotto said before he left with the rest of the adults.

" Hey t-tsuna want to play a game" Chrome asked

**((to be continued))**

Me: i hope you all like it  
tsuna: me too  
me and tsuna: see you next time


	3. Chapter 3: Cuteness activate!

**Tsuna: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Me: YES HELLO GUYS!**

**Tsuna: Oh sorry for the late update, Zandria was being lazy~**

**Me: i was not, i-i was sick!**

**Tsuna: You were but only for a couple of days.**

**Me: SHUT UP -attacks Tsuna-**

**Tsuna: AHHH**

**Giotto: uh ok then, Zandria dose not own khr, now time for the story.**

**\\\\(( LAST TIME )) /**

**"OK i need you guys to keep an eye on him while we go set stuff ready for him ok"****Giotto said.**

** "Ok" they all said (( well not Hibari and Mukuro)).**

**" Good be nice to him" giotto said before he left with the rest of the adults.**

**" Hey t-tsuna want to play a game" Chrome asked**

**\\\\(( STORY TIME ))/**

" A game, what is that " Tsuna asked while tilting his head cutely, witch made them all think ' cute '.

" Well a game is something that you do for fun, like hide ans seek" Yamamoto said with a huge grin on his face, Tsuna looked more confused, he knew what fun was (( well a little bit )) but he didn't know what hide and seek was.

Mukuro, knowing that Tsuna probable had know idea what hide and seek was, he decided to explain what it was.

" Hide and seek is a game where you hide and someone comes and trys to find you, but in this hide and seek game, the little birdy will and I will try to find you. But since you are new here you will be with Gokudera" Mukuro said.

Gokuderas eyes widened, " Why do I have to watch this little brat" he yelled, witch made tears well up is Tsunas eyes, that made Mukuro and Hibari stop there bickering (( they started fighting cause Mukuro called Hibari birdy )) they both glared at Gokudera, witch made him shiver, " Fine I'll watch the brat" he said, as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him off to hide.

(( Gokuderas pov ))

' Man I hate this I really don't see why I have to watch him ' he thought as he looked down at Tsuna, ' He is pretty cute though...Wait...WHAT!' He stopped dead in his tracks ' what the he'll did I just think' as Gokudera was mentally yelling at himself, Tsuna dragged him to a very good hideing spot.v

When Gokudera finally calmed down, he noticed that he was sitting in a small space, he looked to see Tsuna smiling at him, he was about to ask where they were when Tsuna cut him off.

" I found this as we were walking, and I thought this would be a good hideing spot, but only one of us can fit so I'm gonna let you have this hideing spot" Tsuna said.

Gokudera was in shock, why, cause that was the tenth nicest thing someone has ever done for him.

" Tenth you are so kind " Gokudera said happily, Tsuna tilted his head.

" Why did you call me tenth?" He asked.

" Cause you are the tenth person who did something very nice for me" Gokudera replied.

" Oohh "

" Ah I have to find a hideing spot, um see you later Gokudera " Tsuna said smiling as he started to back out of the little hideing spot when Gokudera grabed his arm.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera curiously.

" Tenth there if enough room for you " Gokudera said as he pulled Tsuna so his head was on Gokuderas chest, and Gokuderas legs were on either side of Tsuna. (( sorry I know this is a 692718 story but but, this was just to cuteeeeeeee)). As Gokudera and Tsuna were waiting to be found, they fell asleep.

(( Mukuro's and Hibari's Pov ))

' I can't find him ' Mukuro thought, he had looked everywhere but he couldn't find him, he didn't known why he was so worried but for some reason he was, he also noticed that Hibari was worried, they both got more worried the darker it got. They both looked and looked, they were about to go tell there parents, when they heard snoring.

They followed the snoring until it led them to a little compartment that they have never have seen before, when Hibari opened it, they both felt like killing Gokudera, why, cause of they way that him and Tsuna were sleeping, Mukuro heard Hibari mutter ' I'll bite him to death ' so Mukuro gently grabbed Tsuna while Hibari woke Gokudera up, not in a nice way.

Mukuro took Tsuna to his room, Hibari followed him.

" kufufufu little birdy, may I ask why you are following me " Mukuro said in a playful tone.

" To make sure you don't hurt him pineapple head " Hibari said with a glare, Mukuro was about to say something when he felt Tsuna stir in his arms, so he shut up. When they got to his room he laid Tsuna down in the middle of his bed and he laid down on the left side of Tsuna and Hibari laid down on the right side.

They just glared at each other until they both fell asleep, later that night Giotto, Alaude and Daemon found them, and the position they were in was the cutest thing ever Mukuro and Hibari had one arm around Tsuna, and also Hibari had his hand on top of Mukuros.(( - blood flies out of my nose- )) they soon left the room they heard G yelling about Gokudera being beaten up.

* * *

**Me: yay I hope you like this chapter, cause I know I do, I mean look at this cuteness**

**Tsuna: oh and if you want us to make more will you please review**

**Mukuro: kufufufu yes the more you review the faster and closer we get to some sexy Tsuna loving.**

**Tsuna: Hieeeee**

**Hibari: the pineapple is right if you don't review fast enough then I won't get to see Tsuna naked, so if you don't review then I will bite you to death -glares at you-**

**Me: -sweatdrops- hehe yeah so you better review if you want to see Hibari Hibari and Mukuro ' bite Tsuna to death' if you know what I really mean.**


End file.
